FIB Buffalo
).]] The FIB Buffalo is a Bravado Buffalo sports sedan modified as a federal chase vehicle by the FIB in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description Design The FIB Buffalo is based on the police version of the 2006-present Dodge Charger and as with most cars some things have been changed and rearranged, most noticeably the taillights, headlights and rear license plate, with the front having some subtle similarities to a 2005–2009 Ford Mustang. Despite the fact there are advertisements of the Buffalo around the city, the civilian version of the car is not available in both GTA IV and The Lost and Damned. However, The Ballad of Gay Tony features both a regular Buffalo and a Police Buffalo. As with most police vehicles in GTA IV, The FIB Buffalo's computer system has full access to the LCPD database, allowing the player to use the car for the Most Wanted and Vigilante side-missions. As with any other public safety vehicle, the player cannot listen to civilian radio stations, take the vehicle to a Pay 'n' Spray or car wash, or complete missions which involve meeting with criminals. The FIB Buffalo is only seen in specific missions, or when the player attains a Wanted Level of at least four stars or activates the cheat code "(227)-555-0100". Performance The Buffalo is not as tough as might be expected from its appearance or name. It has a flimsy construction and is highly susceptible to firearm attack; a possible reason being the car is required to go fast, and as a result has a light chassis. The FIB Buffalo has two sets of blue and red emergency lights, one set in the front grill, the other in the rear windshield. The FIB Buffalo uses a six-cylinder engine similar the Police Patrol, which is typically favored by city police departments. Mission appearances Grand Theft Auto IV *To Live and Die in Alderney The Lost and Damned *Bad Cop Drop *Marta Full of Grace The Ballad of Gay Tony *Going Deep Trivia * An easy way to obtain one is to go to the littlelacysurprisepageant.com page on the Algonquin safehouse computer and then wait until they send an FIB team. If they send a NOOSE team, reload the game and try again. When they send an FIB team, just exit the house, kill the enforcers, and park it. * An FIB Buffalo can also be spawned by dialing (227)-555-0100 on the player's phone. This works in both GTA IV and its DLCs. * The FIB Buffalo has both blue and red lights, (whilst the LCPD car has white and red), because the emergency car colours, red and blue, are illegal in Liberty State (New York State, this explains why LCPD/NYPD cars have red and white lights). Because it is a federal car, it is exempt from the law. Gallery Image:FIB_Buffalo.JPG|Front view of Buffalo, depicting the frontal emergency lights mounted on the grille... Image:FIBback.jpg|...and those mounted on the rear. See also * Special Agent Car, GTA 2 equivalent. * FBI Car, GTA III equivalent. * FBI Washington, GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories equivalents. * FBI Cruiser, GTA Liberty City Stories equivalent. * Buffalo and Police Buffalo nl:FIB Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:FBI Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Muscle Cars